Dream of Butterfly
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: My second songfic, hanya suatu impian baginya, impian yang tidak akan terwujud apapun yang terjadi. Warning: SPOILER, OOC, gaje, abal, dsb.


—**Disclaimer—**

**SMT: Persona 3 Fes, ATLUS**

**Dream of Butterfly  
Lyrics: Masao Komori  
Composition: Shoji Meguro  
Vocals: Yumi Kawamura

* * *

**

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Fes

—Dream of Butterfly—

*

Genre:

Hurt / Comfort / Angst

*

Warning:

SPOILER, OOC, gaje, abal, dsb.

* * *

Dia ada disana, aku yakin aku melihatnya.

Kulihat wajahnya tidak berubah—masih sama seperti dulu, rambut pirang, bando hitam putih, dan tubuhnya yang terbuat dari mesin terbalut oleh warna biru sundress yang dikenakannya. Ya, dia sama sepertiku, suatu eksistensi artifisial yang hidup dan memiliki perasaan.

Aku melihatnya, ia tersenyum cerah terhadapku, menatapku…

Tidak memedulikan segala perasaan euforia didalamku, aku berlari melambaikan tanganku kearahnya..

***

_Dream of a butterfly, or is life a dream?  
Don't wanna wake up, coz I'm happier here_

***

Aku mendapatinya, aku melompat merangkulya sekuat tenaga hingga aku dan dia terjatuh. Tidak memedulikan segala protes yang dilancarkannya terhadapku aku memeluk erat dia hingga dia mengerang kesakitan.

Butuh lebih dari sekedar tenaga baginya untuk bisa membuatku melepaskan pelukanku, aku bisa melihat wajah jengkelnya begitu ia lepas dari 'pelukan maut'ku barusan.

Aku tidak memedulikannya, aku memberinya sebuah senyum terlebar yang bisa kuberi kepadanya, dan dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu membalas senyumku dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

Ya, dia disini… disisiku… dan itu satu-satunya yang kuinginkan.

***

_I was glad just to have you by my side_

_It was the only reality I needed_

***

Aku tertawa lebar membalasnya, dengan kedua lenganku kutarik ia berdiri, kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama—hanya berdua, suatu hal yang belum pernah kudapatkan selama ini. Bahkan dalam masa hidupku yang pendek bersamanya pun.

Dia berdiri perlahan, tenang dan nyaman seperti air. Seperti itulah dia, dibalik segala mesin-mesin yang semestinya menyusun tubuhnya, dia memiliki senyum yang bahkan tidak semua manusia dapat tunjukkan.

Namun bukan itu saja, seperti petir pula ia dapat berubah, aku melihatnya—bukan aku mendapatkannya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan seramnya wajahnya saat ia menatapku karena marah. Aku tahu yang kuperbuat waktu itu tidak akan menyenangkan dia, namun demi mempertahankan senyumya itu aku terpaksa menjadi iblis, bertarung melawan rekan-rekannya dan menyegelnya dalam bentuk api.

Dan petir itu menatapku, tidak memedulikan segala alibi yang kuberikan kepadanya.

Ia juga bisa terlihat lemah, bagai kaca, bagaimana ia berlari mengejar punggung yang tidak akan diraihnya, ia terpuruk menangis meratapinya. Pecah, bagai kaca yang terjatuh.

Itulah dia, kakakku yang kusayangi, dan yang paling kurindukan.

Namun seketika itu aku tersadar, segala sesuatu yang kulihat itu bukanlah realita, hanyalah sekeping kecil ilusi yang kudapat di dalam mimpiku.

Dia tidak berada di sisiku…

***

_But it was all just a dream_

_Swaying and dissolving like bubbles in the dark ocean_

_When I woke up, no one was really there_

***

Sekarang aku telah terbangun, aku menangis meratapi mimpi yang telah kulihat.

Ilusi itu bukan yang pertama kalinya kudapati, aku sering menemuinya di dalam mimpiku, sama seperti barusan. Satu-satunya permintaan yang tidak akan pernah terkabul, di tempat ini.

Iya, di tempat suci ini, suatu perbatasan antara kelemahan dan keinginan manusia dengan 'jawaban' bagi keinginan tersebut. Tidak dilupakan kehadiran sang pembatas yang berdiri tersalib tidak bernyawa di antara keduanya. Sang media yang mencegah datangnya 'jawaban palsu' itu dengan keinginan-keinginan yang tercipta dari kelemahan setiap umat manusia.

Dan apa yang harus kulakukan di sini? Menonton segala usaha sia-sia yang dilakukan monster berwarna hitam itu setiap saat? Bah! Di tempat ini aku hanya melihat kesia-siaan…

_***_

_There is nothing certain_

_Reaching for the shimmering shape in vain_

_That, I know is true in this place_

***

Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan di dunia yang tidak akan berubah ini?!

Disini tidak ada apa-apa selain kekosongan dan kesia-siaan!

***

_What should I believe in to live on in this ever changing world?_

***

Kegelapan itu kini melihatku, ia mencoba menelanku ke dalamnya, mengharapkan aku bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari kekuatannya.

Aku berpikir, itu bukan hal yang buruk juga… Diam saja dan tertelan ke dalamnya atau di sini dan menunggu tanpa henti juga sama buruknya atau sama membosankannya, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan menyukai tindakanku.

Monster itu menyelimutiku, perlahan-lahan dia menghisapku menjadi satu bagiannya. Aku menyadari air mata turun dari iris merahku perlahan menuju pipiku lalu daguku. Aku melihat dia, di bawah sang penjaga, aku percaya itu hanya ilusi, sama seperti yang sebelumnya kulihat. Sebab aku tahu, kakak tidak akan datang kemari, apapun yang terjadi.

"Nee-san.." suara itu keluar dari mulutku, kusadari aku memanggilnya. Kenapa aku memanggilnya? Padahal aku yakin itu bukan dia, itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Dan setelah itu, kusadari bahwa air mataku telah berhenti mengalir.

***

_I'm drowning (I can't believe in you)_

_in sadness (but I cannot forget you)_

_calling out as I saw you (I will dig up my faith)_

_that night (and march on)_

***

Kegelapan itu semakin menutupi tubuhku, kedua tanganku, perut dan pinggangku, mulut dan daguku, hingga mataku. Sekerang yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun selain hitam. Mengetahui tidak ada bedanya baik mataku terbuka maupun tertutup, aku memutuskan untuk menutupnya.

Aku ini… lemah.

Suatu eksistensi yang seharusnya tidak ada sejak awal, lahir karena merupakan bagian dari kakakku, dan kini kelemahan itu menjadi jerat bagiku.

Seandainya kau ada di sisiku, aku tidak perlu merasakan takut, aku tidak perlu merasakan sedih, aku tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya kehilangan dirimu.

Seandainya kau ada di sampingku, aku akan bangkit, aku akan menjadi kuat, aku akan berjalan terus tanpa henti.

Dan kutahu itu hanyalah elegi tidak berarti yang tercipta di dalam alam pikirku, suatu mimpi yang tidak akan berubah menjadi realita apapun yang terjadi.

***

_I believed (I cannot see ahead)_

_that it's because (but I can't keep standing still)_

_you are by my side (So I will close my eyes)_

_that I could grow strong (and march on)_

***

Aku sedih, aku tersakiti, aku menderita, namun aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kakak.

Walau di lain pihak, aku juga tidak bisa memaafkanmu yang tidak pernah berada di sisiku saat kupanggil namamu.

Air mataku kembali mengalir—bahkan sangat deras bagai air hujan yang turun menjatuhi dunia, kupanggil namamu keras-keras, kupaksa tangan kananku bergerak. Ya, tangan yang dulu memegang senjata untuk melawannya, tangan yang juga kupakai untuk melawan sahabatnya dan tangan yang kini sudah terikat di dalam tubuh monster yang tercipta dari segala kelemahan hati manusia itu.

Apa ini akhir dariku? Apakah memang aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan monster yang tercipta dari keinginan dan kelemahan manusia itu seperti yang aku nyatakan dulu?

Tidak, tidak seharusnya begitu.

Dia—kakak telah menunjukkan kepadaku bagaimana ia menghadapi monster ini dan bagaimana ia mengalahkannya. Iya, tidak seharusnya aku melupakannya, sebab aku juga di situ saat itu, di sampingnya dalam segala pertarungannya.

Seperti jam pasir yang di putar turun, segala ingatanku bersama kakak mengalir deras ke dalam kepalaku. Pertarungan pertamaku dengan kakak, bagaimana dia mengacungkan pistol yang juga adalah jarinya terhadapku, perjalananku bersamanya dan rekan-rekannya di padang pasir itu, pertarungan kami melawan 'penyesalan' mereka yang membentuk sosok yang paling disayanginya itu, pertarunganku bersamanya yang diiringi isak tangisnya melawan rekan-rekannya yang berbeda pendapat. Dan yang terakhir… pertarunganku—bukan kami… melawan monster ini, monster yang sama dengan yang sedang menghisapku kini.

Aku tidak akan terus-terusan tergeletak disini kakak, aku yakin engkau sedang memerhatikanku saat ini melalui mata dia yang telah mengorbankan dirinya bagi dunia.

Aku akan bangkit, aku akan berjalan, aku akan berlari, sama seperti kau berlari mengejar punggung orang itu.

Dengan segala tenaga yang kupunya, kugerakkan seluruh tubuhku, meronta-ronta dari dalam monster berwarna hitam itu. Tangan kananku dapat bergerak. Ya, tangan ini dulu pernah menghancurkan monster ini bersamanya, kini biarlah tangan ini sekali lagi menghancurkannya.

Kututup helmku yang berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu, kupanggil keras nama dia yang selalu bertarung di sampingku.

Kakak… inilah kekuatanku…

"PSYCHE!!"

***

_I was afraid (Can't lay the blame on you)_

_of sadness (but I cannot forgive you)_

_crying as I called out to you (So drenched up in rain)_

_that day (I'll march on)_

***

Makhluk dengan topeng berbentuk kupu-kupu, lengkap dengan gaunnya yang berwarna putih dan sepasang sarung tangan yang berwarna sama melayang-layang di depan badannya. Partnerku yang selalu ada di sampingku, dan juga bagian dari diriku sendiri…

Dari dalam, kuhancurkan monster itu, kulancarkan segala serangan terkuat yang kumiliki untuk menghancurkan badannya. "Garudyne!! Bufudyne!! Gigantic Fist!! Akasha Arts!! Brave Blade!! Hancurkan dia, Psyche!!"

Kurobek-robek badan monster itu, aku dapat mendengar jelas raungan kesakitan monster itu. Aku melihat salib, ya, tongkat yang selalu kupegang untuk melumat habis segala shadow yang hendak menyentuh kakakku. Kini tongkat yang sama itu kini kembali di tanganku.

Dengan sisa tenagaku, kuayunkan tongkat berbentuk salib itu, aku lalu melompat tinggi menebas satu kepala monster itu, kulumat dan kuhancurkan satu dari kepalanya. Lalu kulihat kepalanya yang lain tampak murka dan mencoba menyerang terhadapku dari belakang.

Tapi suatu cahaya muncul di depanku, lebih terang dari matahari, lebih indah daripada bulan. Suatu ksatria dengan perisai bulat yang besar di tangan kirinya, dan tombak panjang di tangan kanannya muncul diselimuti cahaya itu. Tangan kirinya melindungiku dari serangannya, sedang tombak di tangan kanannya menusuk leher monster itu secara telak, menghancurkan kepalanya yang lain.

Monster itu kembali meraung keras kesakitan, sementara tubuhnya ikut hancur perlahan-lahan dihisap kedalam cahaya itu.

Aku melompat turun dari tubuh monster itu, kulihat kearah sang pembatas disana terdapat kakakku, sama seperti di dalam mimpiku. Berambut pirang, bando hitam-putih, baju sundress biru muda, dan yang terpenting… wajahnya tersenyum cerah terhadapku.

Kakak, aku tidak lagi lemah…

***

_I realised (I cannot face the sun)_

_my weaknesses (but I cannot dream at night)_

_are because of you (So under the moonlight)_

_They all are (I'll march on)_

***

Tangan berwarna putih, dengan warna hitam kontras menghiasi ujung jarinya. Tangan kakakku yang paling berharga. Tangan itu terulurkan ke arahku, seakan memberi suatu ajakan untuk menerimanya.

Aku menatapnya sesaat, aku tersenyum melihatnya…

Walau ini mimpi sekalipun, setidaknya biarkan aku tertidur lebih lama…

—_Fin—

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

HELL~O!! Akhirnya saya menulis one-shot lagi untuk sekian lamanya!! Lega banget karena setelah sekian lamanya saya pingin menulis fic tentang Metis, akhirnya berhasil juga!! Kyaaaa!! -ditembak-

Umm… lupakan bagian diatas, saya persingkat saja bagian A/N ini…

Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca sekalian didepan layar komputer, laptop, maupun hp yang telah membaca fic saya yang gaje ini dan dua kali terima kasih bagi setiap anda yang mau mendapat dua gelar yang berbeda, yaitu readers and reviewers. Karena itu segala saran, flame, maupun kritik (terutama terhadap typo yang hampir selalu—ralat—selalu menjadi kelemahan saya) akan saya terima dan saya hargai.

Once again, thanks for reading!!


End file.
